Majestic Class Interdictor
The '''Majestic Class Interdictor is a battlecruiser manufactured by Gutamaya exclusively for the Empire. As a capital ship, the Majestic serves as the backbone of the Imperial Navy and the core of each of its fleets. In contrast with its Federal Navy counterpart, the Farragut Battle Cruiser, the Majestic Class prioritizes opulence over firepower, as seen in its prominent artificial gravity centrifuge which houses the crew barracks, as well as luxurious quarters and amenities for officials and guests. Nonetheless, it is still a fearsome warship that enemies of the Empire provoke at their peril. Overview The Majestic Class Interdictor is almost two kilometers long, armed with an array of beam lasers and modular interceptor railguns, and equipped with hangars capable of transporting multiple smaller Imperial ships and Gu-97 squadrons. It is equipped with a capital-class Frame Shift Drive with an undisclosed jump range. The latest of the Imperial Navy's long-running line of Interdictors, the Majestic Class was introduced in the late 3200s and continues the Imperial tradition of capital ships serving as luxurious and technologically-advanced mobile embassies. The Empire is proud of its navy, and fleets accompany most colonial missions or important events.Elite Encounters RPG Since the outbreak of the Second Thargoid War in 3303, multiple Majestic Class Interdictors have been destroyed by Thargoid Interceptors due to the former's vulnerability to Thargoid shutdown fields. Since the anti-xeno countermeasures developed for smaller ships have proven prohibitively difficult to scale-up for capital ships, the international research and defence organisation Aegis has declared that capital ships are ineffective at protecting outposts, planets, and shipping lanes from Thargoid attacks at present. Instead, anti-Thargoid efforts have been spearheaded by militias of personal-scale craft.GalNet: Galactic News: Capital Ships Vulnerable to Thargoid AttackCommunity Goal: Operation Andronicus Specifications Known ships Notes * David Braben describes the Majestic Class Interdictor: ''"Where luxury comes is where you actually got gravity. That's why this thing is spinning using the centripetal force to actually give you the sensation of gravity as you move around. This ship is huge and that round section is also huge. The point is even a low level of gravity is very comfortable, you know water settles. The contrast with the Empire is for the senior people at least on this ship they get gravity for their sleeping quarters, for where they eat and all that sort of thing."''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4-gyDLRMXg&t=219 * After destroying all of its Heat Relays it will be forced to retreat and FSD from the battlefield. * Capital Ships have an exclusion zone. Flying too close to a Capital Ship is considered a threat and will make you a target, even if you are friendly. The Capital Ship will often inform you when you are getting close, telling you to back off. Trivia * The Majestic Class Interdictor length (1904m) is nearly 6 Gerald R. Ford-class aircraft carriers (337 m).Elite ship scale 3.0 Videos File:Elite_Dangerous_Combat_Zone_Capital_Ship_Battle_2.3_Camera File:Elite_Dangerous_Gamma_1.05_Closer_look_at_Imperial_Capital_Ship_(Majestic_Class_Interdictor) File:Slave_to_the_Empire File:Cinematic_Majestic_Class_Interdictor_Entrance Gallery File:ImperialInterdictor000.jpg Imperial-Navy-Fleet.png|Imperial Navy Fleet File:Empire_Capitalship_01.jpg|Empire Capital Ship File:Empire_Capitalship_02.jpg|Empire Capital Ship File:Imperial-capitial-ship.jpg Newsletter52_screenshot2.jpg|Majestic Class Interdictor rear File:008.jpg |The Majestic Class Interdictor Xanadu Sizes.jpg|capital ship size closeup3.jpg|INV Replicator File:16823x1239.jpg |A Viper MkIV resting on the front of an Interdictor File:16840x7201.jpg |Forward deck top of an Interdictor File:16839x2745.jpg bp-majestic-interdictor.png|Gutamaya Majestic Class Interdictor Blueprint interdictor-cho-highRES.png|MCI located at CHO (3rd of December 3302) High-Resolution (2253x1210) Majestic Class Interdictor action.jpg|Majestic Class Interdictor in action Majestic-Class-Interdictor-INV-Achenar's-Might.png|Majestic Class Interdictor INV Achenar's Might Majestic-Class-Interdictor-INV-Rex.png|Majestic Class Interdictor INV Rex Majestic-Class-Interdictor-INV-Aisling's-Hope.png|INV Aisling's Hope Majestic-Class-Interdictor-INV-Emperors-Creed.png|INV Emperor's Creed Elite-Dangerous-Majestic-Interdictor-Concept-Art-Lewis-Fischer.png|Majestic Class Interdictor concept art Majestic-Class-Interdictor-Witchspace.png|Majestic Class Interdictor emerges from hyperspace Majestic-Class-Interdictor-Ship-Scale-Dubai.png|Majestic Class Interdictor ship scale Dubai References ru:Majestic Class Interdictor Category:Ships Category:Capital Ships Category:Gutamaya